The Frat War
by airavee
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. AU. Sakura Haruno suddenly finds herself involved in a fraternity war and she doesn't know how or why.
1. Chapter 1: After Six Years

Sasuke/Sakura. AU. Sakura Haruno suddenly finds herself involved in a fraternity war without really knowing why.

**THE FRAT WAR**

**CHAPTER 1 – **After Six Years

Professor Ibiki Morino looked around the lecture hall. The silence his students had fallen into with just his own stern and fierce disposition appeared to please him greatly. The small smile tugging on the edges of his lips gave him away.

His eyes, after a five-minute long scanning, finally landed on the pink-haired Biology student who sat stiffly on her seat at the last row. What little of smile he had on his lips faltered for a while.

Professor Morino was known around campus as the terror of the Department of Social Sciences in the highly prestigious University of the Leaf. The exams he formulated in the much sought course, Psychology, were notorious for being tricky and challenging. Said exams, however, appeared to be a delicious piece of cake for a certain student.

The unyielding professor narrowed his eyes toward Sakura Haruno's direction, making the latter squirm in her seat.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno did not like attention. One of the most embarrassing moments of her life was when she was six. She had peed on her tutu onstage from the nervousness the stares she had received from the eager audiences. From then on, Sakura avoided ballet.

Despite despising attention, she was not stopped from walking up the stage and receiving honors awards from her earlier educations. She had graduated Valedictorian in high school and had received many various scholastic and extra-curricular awards. Sakura was bright and intelligent, which led to her current dilemma.

Her Psychology professor did not leave her from his sight when he finally spoke, almost ten minutes after the start of class.

"I would like to start this class with the results of your midterm examination taken two weeks ago," said Professor Morino. His eyes finally left Sakura, letting her to sigh in relief. "You have disappointed me."

Sakura cringed, and so did the rest of the class.

The slide presentation the professor had prepared projected onto the white screen in front of the lecture hall, making all students pay it attention. There was one table divided into two columns. First column said "Prelims" and the other, "Midterms".

Sakura listened as Professor Morino laid out the results of their prelims—from the mean of the combined scores of all the students to the percentage of passers. When he showed the results for the midterms, Sakura visibly flinched.

The mean score was OK, but the percentage of passers was barely fifty percent.

"I would like you to know that your scores play around fifty to sixty-five, while some get scores lower than the mentioned," narrated their professor as he walked along one of the aisles of the columns and rows of seats. When he was near the top of the lecture hall and the final row of desks, he paused, giving Sakura another look. "But there were two who exceeded my expectations."

Murmurs echoed around the room.

Professor Morino set the test paper—Sakura did not notice he had with him in the first place—on top of the pink-haired Biology student's desk. The student's eyes read what was on the paper and nearly smiled in glee.

A 99 in red ink was written on the paper.

Sakura was about to sigh in relief when she realized that it was not her paper. In fact, the name written on top was not hers, but it made her heart race.

"Sasuke Uchiha," called Professor Morino, turning the other way and looking at the lonesome boy who sat on the other end of the lecture hall.

Sakura's head snapped toward the direction, her heart beating wildly. Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke_?

She did not even notice when the professor lifted up the paper and showed it to the whole class. "This paper, marked with 99 percent, belongs to Sasuke Uchiha," he explained. He regarded the said boy. "Congratulations."

There was a series of claps from the class, but they mostly came from the female population. Sakura heard one girl in front of her say, "He's the new guy recruited by Alpha Delta Omicron!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the statement and watched as Sasuke Uchiha stood from where he sat, clad in black V-neck shirt and black pants, and approached the professor. She almost felt like she was going to suffocate from the apprehension she was feeling when he was near, and felt like bolting out of the room when his dark gaze fell on her for a split second.

Finally, when the whole class settled down, Sakura watched as Professor Ibiki raised another test paper and showed to the whole class. Given that she was behind him, she could not see what the professor was trying to show.

"A 100?" one student noted in incredulity. "Scholastic monster."

"Sakura Haruno," called Professor Morino, turning to her with an intimidating but careful smile. "Congratulations on perfecting the midterms."

The girl did not know whether to smile or to cower from the hard gaze someone from the other side of the hall was giving her.

After all, it had been six years.

.

.

.

It had been six years when Sasuke Uchiha rejected her and left their hometown. It had been six years since the new frat boy broke her heart.

Naruto Uzumaki clenched and unclenched his right hand under his desk, giving his childhood friends an irony-driven smile. Now his secret was free from its leash. He might lose Sakura-chan over his childhood best friend. Again.

.

.

.

_. . . to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2: The Greek Societies

Sasuke/Sakura. AU. Sakura Haruno suddenly finds herself involved in a fraternity war without really knowing why.

**THE FRAT WAR**

**CHAPTER 2 – **The Greek Societies

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he watched the irritable Sasuke Uchiha glower at every student that walked out of the lecture hall they had just been into. The blond could only assume how annoyed his best friend was as he noted every distinguishable change on the Uchiha.

Sasuke had grown so much taller than six years ago, towering at almost six feet, and his cocky attitude from before bordered intimidating at present. He was still the same cocky bastard Naruto knew, and, as Naruto's blue eyes turned to the girls spilling out of the lecture hall and passing them by, still very popular among the girls—more so than six years ago.

It was not as if it were the first time Naruto had met with Sasuke after all those years ago. A few months prior, on his first day in college, the two had reunited in the same Psychology class they just had. The blond thought that Sakura had known all along, but given that they were about 160 students in the lecture class, he figured that today was the first time she saw Sasuke again.

And Sasuke was not happy.

"What point, Dobe?" asked Sasuke, glancing at him from the corners of his eyes.

Naruto grinned. "Whatever do you mean, Teme?"

Sasuke continued to glare at the knucklehead and clarified, "I know she hates me. So for what purpose are we waiting for her here?"

The blond shrugged. In all fairness, he did not want Sakura to get to talk to Sasuke again. But by reminding himself of the girl's moments of reminiscing her childhood with him and the bastard, Naruto felt obligated to reunite them both.

"Because she doesn't hate you, you lucky bastard," answered Naruto. He sighed when the young man raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where you got the idea that she hated you, but really. I thought I was the idiot one?"

"Dob—"

"I said I can't, OK?"

Both heads turned to look at the direction of the voice.

.

.

.

Green eyes pleaded the red-haired boy to stop already. Sakura's head was whirring with thoughts of a black-haired someone from her past, and she was in no mood to argue with him.

"But I've been asking you already for so many times," argued Gaara Shukaku.

Sakura sighed and she hoped she could get over this soon. They were already outside of the lecture hall, and she stopped on her tracks and turned to face him. "That's the point. In those many times you've asked me, I told you that I _can't_. So stop it. I'm not going to join some Greek society you all seem to be fond of."

Just staring at Gaara reminded her of Sasuke who had apparently joined a fraternity group. Gaara was a member of Sigma Delta Phi, a strong rival of the brotherhood Sasuke was in.

In all honesty, Sakura did not like Greek societies. She did not favor how they compete in all the little things, even in fund raising activities. She hated how members in this kind of society appeared to possess superiority complex. She hated it.

And maybe she hated Gaara now because he kept on pushing her to join the sorority partner of Sigma Delta Phi, the Sigma Phi Kappa, on behalf of its leader named Ino Yamanaka. And maybe she loved Sasuke Uchiha a little lesser now because of the knowledge of his membership in Alpha Delta Omicron.

Sakura's eyes widened when Gaara placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gazed at her straight on.

"Sakura, it's always worth tr—"

What appeared to be a strong hand swatted the redhead's hands off Sakura's shoulders. Sakura's head snapped to the person who did it.

"She said she _can't_," began Sasuke Uchiha, glaring icily at Gaara, "which, in Sakura's vocabulary, will equate to _she doesn't want_. So fuck off."

.

.

.

Naruto did not know what to do when Sasuke decided to provoke Gaara. He might generally be an idiot, but he was no dumb when it came to organizational matters. One must never put Alpha Delta Omicron and Sigma Delta Phi together in a sentence.

So Sasuke hitting the arms of one of the members of the latter org made Naruto sweat buckets. He was not a member of any fraternity organizations—he loved Sakura a little too much to join such—but he knew the horrors of fraternity wars. One frat war could strike if Frat 1 provoked Frat 2, which Sasuke did.

And Gaara Shukaku was not just any member.

He was Sigma Delta Phi's second in command.

Naruto watched as Gaara glared at Sasuke. The former told the latter, "I didn't know you associate yourself in matters such as this, Uchiha. Mind your own business."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto fought the urge to whirl the boy away. "Try me, Shukaku. You're just second-in-command."

At the statement, Naruto blinked in confusion. What was Sasuke talking about? What did he mean by "You're _just_ second-in-command"? That Sasuke was something _more_?

Naruto was about to intervene—fuck with two fraternities turning against him after this—but he was not to let Sakura witness an all out argument from the two.

He stopped in his tracks when Sakura spat, "Stop it. You're making a scene."

Sure enough, when Naruto looked around, there were numerous students looking their way. By that time, Sasuke had collared Gaara and pushed him away. Sasuke glared angrily.

Naruto almost raised an eyebrow when Sasuke hissed, "Stay away from Sakura. Don't force her into something she does not want."

Gaara smirked. "We're not done, Uchiha."

.

.

.

Sakura watched Gaara leave. As he did, he gave her a meaningful glance that Sakura could not help but feel irritated by. She was so not in the mood for this.

She spun on her heels and was about to walk out when Sasuke spoke, "Stay away from that one."

Of all things Sakura hated, it was having had to listen to stuff like that. It made her feel like some slave that just about anyone could command. She turned to him and placed a hand on her hip, using the other to adjust the backpack that slung over one of her shoulders.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

He huffed, looking so incredulous that it ticked Sakura off. "I _care_? Me? I'm just telling you to stay away from him so you don't get involved in our business any more than you do."

Sakura… she used to really love Sasuke. When they were young, she would always trail after him, proclaiming her undying love. He would not stop her from her idiocies back then, making younger Sakura feel like she had a chance—that, in twenty years, she'd get to marry Sasuke Uchiha.

When they were twelve, he tore her heart by verbal rejection, and left their hometown. And now, he had come back, haunting her heart again. She would not let him. Ever again.

"So you're telling me to stay away from you again," Sakura said. She shrugged, showcasing nonchalance. "At any rate, it isn't like it was me who approached you. It's OK. Six years ago, I vowed not to have anything to do with you again. So relax."

Sakura began walking backwards, ready to leave. She continued, "You don't have to deal with me."

And she left, ignoring Naruto's calls.

.

.

.

_. . . to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Ruler

Sasuke/Sakura. AU. Sakura Haruno suddenly finds herself involved in a fraternity war without really knowing why.

**THE FRAT WAR**

**CHAPTER 3 – **The Grand Ruler

It had been two days since Sakura had last seen Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto did a good job of avoiding conversations that involved the two, and Sakura couldn't have been any more grateful. Sasuke did not like her getting involved in fraternity business? How lucky, she did not want anything to do with them either!

The pink-haired girl raised the volume of her iPod and nodded her head to the beat of the loud music that blared off of her earphones. She sat on one of the many benches in the school grounds—on the best bench there was, right under a huge sakura tree—and took out a book on Biology that was about three inches thick.

She watched other students around her for a while before she focused herself on her reading material. It was not to long after she had begun reading that someone sat beside her. She didn't mind. All other benches were taken.

Sakura scooted closer to the edge of the seat and pulled her things with her to give the person more space but this person—she was sure it was a guy, moved closer to her. She cleared her throat and pulled her bag onto her lap, but it gave the person more space to move closer beside her.

She turned on him curiously and pulled off her earphones.

"Excuse me, but you're kind of invading my personal space," she said. Sakura knew that she was being irrationally harsh, but events from two days ago still didn't make her feel all right. She sure was experiencing PMS right then—that she admitted abashedly—so this guy should see right through.

_Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned_, after all.

To Sakura's irritation, the person—a boy who was probably older by a year or two, with longish white hair and eerily calm eyes—only stared at her. She felt it a little too late—the urge to run away from that person—and she knew it when a small, smug smirk tugged on his lips.

The University of the Leaf, being the most prestigious university in Japan along with the University of Tokyo, was known for its huge diversity of students and great variety of offered degree programs. There were numerous degree programs offered by the Department of Social Sciences—Psychology, Sociology, Political Sciences, and many others—and many of their activities involved weirdness that Sakura did not like to participate in.

"Look, senpai, if this is some sort of social experiment you have for a major subject," Sakura began, "then I am not willing to participate. I have more things to do than getting stared at by—"

"Sakura Haruno," said the boy, his smirk still intact, "am I right?"

Sakura frowned and felt her heartbeat accelerate. This was so not good a sign. This was not just some social experiment. This was something... _more_.

The pink-haired Biology student was about to leave already when three other boys wearing blackish blue polo shirt—she belatedly realized that the boy she talked to wore the same—surrounded her and pulled her into a waiting SUV that stood by the driveway near the bench she had sat on. She thrashed around, urging all the students around them to go help her, but nobody paid them attention.

To those students around, Sakura realized, this was just a role-play. A social experiment. An activity done by students taking up Sociology, or maybe Psychology, to check on how the people around them would take the event, how they would react on a kidnapping.

But this wasn't a school activity. She watched, horrified, as the car began moving after the boy from earlier entered after them. Her eyes roamed around and ended up on the logo sewed onto the left chest side of the polo shirt these people were wearing.

_Sigma Delta Phi_.

.

.

.

Naruto was beyond worried. He clucked his tongue when he stared at his smartphone's screen. There were no texts or missed calls from the one person he was expecting them to come from.

He had been in Sakura's favorite cafe for an hour already for a group meeting they had to have for another mutual subject, but Sakura never showed up. Their group mates had long left the area, and he stayed, hoping to get to see Sakura still. She always showed up. _Always_.

He waited for another half an hour, deciding to play around with his phone, when two girls entered the cafe. Naruto did not do eavesdropping, but when his ears picked up interesting things to hear about, he would listen. And the girls' conversation was among those that he'd call interesting.

"But really, that was Kimimaro from Sigma Delta Phi, wasn't it?" said one of the girls. She pulled on a chair that was right behind Naruto, on a table beside his, giving Naruto more chance to hearing what they had to say. "I really don't think it was just some deviance project."

The other girl was silent for a while. "Yeah, and I don't think Sakura is one to associate herself with fraternities like that, although I heard she's close friends with Gaara of Sigma Delta Phi years ago. I don't think it's social experiment, too."

There was silence from the two and Naruto felt like a bucket of cold water fell on him.

The girls gasped. "So earlier..."

Naruto stood up from where he sat, turned around and faced the two girls. He did not pay attention from earlier, but now that he got to see them clearly, he realized that the two girls were actually Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga.

The two girls were equally surprised to see him, and Naruto walked over to their table and asked, "What do you mean Sakura-chan is with Sigma Delta Phi?"

The girls exchanged worried looks, and Naruto felt like there was only one person he could call given that the situation had arrived to this.

_Sasuke_.

.

.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki smirked at the darkening atmosphere that was beginning to surround their _Grand Ruler_. That must have been one interesting call that _Grand Ruler_ had had, given how the boy's phone almost cracked by just the strength he was putting into it.

Almost all of the Alpha Delta Omicron members were at their Greek house, just talking and enjoying one another's company and eating, when their _Grand Ruler_ received a call. They had all fallen silent when _Grand Ruler_ began shouting onto the receiver, shaking all over, and getting red in the face. Suigetsu was almost certain that his eyes had also turned red.

When the call ended, _Grand Ruler _turned to them and said, "Nara, Hyuuga, Hozuki, Inuzuka. We have some _interesting_ business to transact."

The mentioned four raised their eyebrows. Suigetsu felt energy running through his veins. If _Grand Ruler_ said it was interesting, then it certainly was equally annoying. _Grand Ruler_ was always difficult to tame when he got angry.

That was why as much as possible... never piss off Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

_. . . to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4: The Provoker

Sasuke/Sakura. AU. Sakura Haruno suddenly finds herself involved in a fraternity war without really knowing why.

**THE FRAT WAR**

**CHAPTER 4 – **The Provoker

Now, Shikamaru Nara was no idiot. When _Grand Ruler_ decided on one thing, they had to follow, _period_. He and his so-called brothers were not to question the _Grand Ruler_'s decision; they had no say on the matter at hand. But even if Shikamaru were the _Grand Rook_, the position that followed the _Grand Ruler_, he was not so sure about what they were ordered to do.

_Heavens, this idiot just asked us to wage war_.

The brown-haired Chemical Engineering student watched Sasuke from the corners of his eyes. Sasuke was seated on the passenger seat of Neji Hyuuga's jet-black SUV while he sat at the seat situated in the middle of the vehicle. Kiba Inuzuka and Suigetsu Hozuki flanked him, and both were undeniably excited about what was to unfold.

Shikamaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. _How troublesome_.

_Grand Ruler _did not even specify what they were to do, or what the current situation was. All he knew was that _Grand Ruler_ was definitely and irrevocably pissed off. That, in itself, was not a good sign for Shikamaru.

He cleared his throat, if only to cut the silence, and asked, "_Grand Ruler, _you haven't specified the situation yet. What, exactly, are we supposed to do?"

Neji shot the _Grand Ruler_ a look before turning his attention back to the road.

"And for Pete's sake, why are we heading to Shukaku's house?" the Hyuuga asked. As if it were not enough, he continued, "What led to this? If this keeps on—"

"—the school will have to intervene, I know," Sasuke cut off, looking much more irritated. "That's why all things that will transpire will have to be known only to us. Things don't have to reach the school ad."

Shikamaru slumped on his seat while the two other idiots beside him laughed the situation off. So much for cloud-watching in the afternoon. He was almost certain that he would end up in the infirmary, one way or another.

He would have to think up of reasons for black eyes and bruises later on.

It was a few minutes later that Shikamaru felt Neji's SUV halt. Shikamaru looked out through the windshield. Across from them, in the position where the road started to fork into three directions, was a huge, modern house. Given his 20-20 vision, Shikamaru was able to make out the words _SHUKAKU_ on a plate nailed onto the walls of the house gate.

"Ah, the Shukaku mansion," Kiba noted, a feral grin splitting his face almost in half.

_No shit, Sherlock_.

.

.

.

The group of five college boys got off from Neji's SUV. They looked like they had just attended some funeral, with how they had moved and walked together and with how they were clad—a white polo shirt with its short sleeves' hems colored with gold. ADO logo was sewed onto the left chest side of the shirt.

Suigetsu was wearing their frat jersey—a white and gold one as well—with the logo printed at the back. With their org uniform, ADO was generally known to some of the students as the _Royalty_.

Neji stared ahead of them, watching the house that stood so innocently. He shot _Grand Ruler _a questioning look. _Grand Ruler_ had not told them the details of the phone call, but he was sure it was rather dire if it was enough to get the frat members in the top five positions of ADO to visit the Second-In-Command of SDP.

However, Neji was still unsure.

"What's the real problem, Uchiha?" he asked as they walked toward the gate. He watched as the mentioned young man pressed on the doorbell rather harshly.

It took a while before _Grand Ruler_ replied.

"They have something they should not have."

It was a rather clipped response, but it was enough for Neji to assess how the whole thing meant for the Uchiha.

Neji did not like Sasuke Uchiha one bit, not even now that the Uchiha had been promoted into Grand Ruler, but he respected him and his decisions. He was sure that there was a reason why the previous Grand Ruler, Kakashi Hatake, had chosen the Uchiha. He would just have to wait and see it for himself.

Someone opened the gates. Neji raised an eyebrow and so did Shikamaru.

"Whoa," said Kiba.

Suigetsu whistled.

And _Grand Ruler_... if only Neji could raise his eyebrows further, he would have done already.

Sasuke Uchiha looked like he was ready to kill someone. Neji was not sure why, so he turned his attention back to the person who opened the gates for them. It was a girl.

A girl with pink hair.

.

.

.

"_You_?" questioned Sakura, her temper rising further. What was it frats these days and she always came across one? Just earlier that day, SDO had practically kidnapped her and brought her to Gaara's home.

She felt right at home easily, of course. Temari, an old friend of hers, was there. She was the blonde sister of Gaara who Sakura had known since childhood. The rest of SDO—those who had apparently "kidnapped" her—had left soon enough, confusing her. Why bring her there in the first place?

Sakura's question had been answered soon enough when Gaara appeared, but it did not look like Gaara was there to provoke her yet again. She later found out that he was supposed to apologize—by baking her a cake. And it ended up well, she guessed. The cake had tasted well, and she had forgiven Gaara, with the deal that Gaara had no right to force her to join in any organizations, Greek or not.

And now... in front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha and his posse. Great going.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she didn't seem to elicit a response from the dark-haired boy. He looked like he was out to kill.

Sasuke snarled. "You're coming with me."

Sakura huffed. A thought crossed her mind and she glared, "I have nothing to do with you, right? What gives? _You_ have nothing to do with me, too!"

The boys with Sasuke looked surprised at how she had addressed their "brother", but she could care less. She could throw manners and etiquettes out the window if it meant giving her piece of mind to Sasuke. The boy was hard-headed—she learned it the hard way. She would need to be tougher than diamonds.

Sasuke grasped her wrist hard and stared at her straight in the eyes. "You _will_ have nothing to do with Shukaku."

_That_ hurt; the way Sasuke held her wrist pained so much that Sakura let out a squeal.

"Oi, Sasuke, I don't care if you're _Grand Ruler_, but you're starting to hurt her!" noted one of his posses, a boy with periwinkle-colored hair, putting a hand on top of Sasuke's ready to pull it off of Sakura's wrist. Sakura was almost grateful, but her apprehension toward the black-haired boy was getting to her.

Sasuke did not heed him. Instead, he shook of the intervening hand rather easily. "You shut up, Suigetsu"—he glared at Sakura—"and you're coming with me. _Never _talk to Shukaku again."

"I will do whatever I want, Sasuke," replied Sakura. "I _will _do whatever I want, and you have no say in that. Not anymore since six years ago."

She felt Sasuke's hand falter and she took that opportunity to let go of her hand and hold it close to her. A red was forming around her wrist and Sakura was certain that it was going to bruise sometime. She watched Sasuke's eyes.

That boy had nothing to do with her anymore—he had told it to her himself—not since six years ago when he left, broke her heart, and took whatever was left of her. She was a headstrong eighteen-year-old girl now, and ready to take on the world.

Even him.

"Then the least you could do for yourself now is leave this place, Sakura," continued Sasuke. He let his hand into his pockets and said, "Leave this place, don't get any closer to SDP, and at _least_ message Naruto and tell him that you're all right."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Naruto_?

She was about to speak when Sasuke continued, "And I know that I hurt you and crushed your spirits years ago, but know that I will not let _you_ or Naruto get hurt because of _my_ mistakes. So do yourself a favor and save yourself."

"Don't say that," mumbled Sakura, looking down on the ground. "I will—"

"If you so much as force that you _will_ do whatever you want and not leave these premises," Sasuke cut off, looking at something over Sakura's shoulders, "then know that you are going to be the center of ADO and SDP's business... dilemma."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled in incredulity. She noted how Sasuke's posse looked surprised. That must have been quite a statement to come from the Uchiha.

"Excuse me? How so?"

"Because..."—Sasuke's eyes snapped to the space behind her shoulders and leaned down—"...I'm not letting him take you away."

Sakura's eyes widened—she even felt her heart skip a beat.

Sasuke had pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes. "_You_'re our business now."

.

.

.

Gaara Shukaku paused in his steps. He watched as the Bastard leaned down and kissed his pink-haired childhood friend.

_Way to provoke me, Uchiha_.

.

.

.

_. . . to be continued_


End file.
